




by karrma-queen



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Drama, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-12-29 09:28:12
Rating: T
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13503882/1/
Author URL: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6904274/karrma-queen





	Chapter 1

**| CHAPTER ONE**

** KNIGHTS |**

* * *

THE PRICE OF ADMISSION was steep, precipitous enough that succeeding only tugged at Rasseth Argent, remorse blooming in his stomach like a resentful flower. It kept him underwater, unable to break surface, his lungs constricting and begging to help. He couldn't breathe, not until he saw those eyes again.

At the beginning of Rasseth's story, he was just a young man searching for darkness as the light called for him. Growing up in a family whom stole, killed and did what they had to survive, it was no surprise that when he was no longer a boy, he took it upon himself to seek out the Knights of Ren, looking for a home in this murky time. They were an enclave of masked Force-sensitive warriors that followed a meek code; taking what the galaxy gave them, consuming what the dark side sent them and living life the way he wanted.

Discovering them was almost as hard as the trials they had put him through. He had combed through the galaxy for them, craving to find a purpose in his life until finally, he met Ren, the leader of the Knights who brought him in, with a warning: the time will come where you will pay to join and the price is steep.

Despite knowing this, he blindly shadowed them, struggling to impress them with his callous tactics, not hesitating when the time came to massacre another. What Rasseth didn't tell them, however, was that each night, when he laid down for the night, the light side would call for him.

Through his first few months with the Knights, he scrutinized the other lost souls that were training with him perish, either from the Knight's hands for being too weak, or losing themselves through their exploits on destroying anything that defied their order, especially the Jedi.

Rasseth was beginning to contemplate when he would fully be accepted into the ranks by the other Knights, but he knew the time would come and he wasn't sure he was going to be ready.

The ship Rasseth was on began to descend on a new planet and the man flew to the window, gawking at his new surroundings. All he could see was the tops of such jade trees and he was in awe. He swallowed the jumpiness that was bubbling within his throat and turned his attention from the sight to the other Knights who were slinging their weapons along their back. He had only seen them without their helmets a few times, given he was still only training, but even without seeing their expression, he could feel the exhilaration radiating off them like a beacon.

The hatch clicked open and with a low hiss, the entrance slid open and Rasseth had to hold back the yearning to run out. He waited patiently for the others to lead the way whereas the fresh air outside swept into the ship. Rasseth could smell the rain that had earlier washed the planet, the moss that covered those remarkable trunks. Everything he saw was so optimistic and green and he couldn't believe the sight he was seeing. He took a step onward, his eyes broadening.

He continued down the ramp, the eagerness that wavered off his fellow Knights immersed him, causing his own adrenaline to pick up, his body vibrating with anticipation. Now, he was no longer savoring in the spectacular marvels. His dark eyes slid back and forth like a predator, hidden by the wide chrome helmet he wore, searching for any likely danger.

The planet was absolutely soundless as if it's inhabitants had run off at the sight of the unnerving ship landing. Though, appearances aside, the Knight's latest report was that there were Resistance sympathizers camping here with a Jedi in their ranks. The Knights and their followers had been dispatched to ensure that no one left the planet alive and Rasseth knew that it would be accomplished.

The man waited at the bottom of the ramp, feeling a minor jerk in his abdomen. He was tentative to admit, but he was usually a bit apprehensive at the beginning of each expedition, though this felt a bit different. It was like a hand reaching in, trying to pull him back to the ship, away from the planet.

Before he could dwell on it any longer, Brindel, his mentor, a veteran Knight had turned to him and rustled lowly, "We will take the west quarter down. You check the outer ring and see if you can't find any stragglers. I don't need to remind you that no one is to be left alive." He didn't wait for Rasseth to retort, turning to another and barking orders.

Rasseth chewed at the top of his lip. He wondered if the other Knights could feel his unease, just like he could practically taste how thrilled they were, for another kill. He surely hoped not.

When they slinked off, leaving the man standing by himself, their steps were silent, moving in unison, multiple pieces of a whole entity.

Rasseth pushed back his own fear of today, reminding himself that it was whom who sought out the Knights and how much he wanted to a part of that entity. He had to stop letting his own thoughts devour him and try to turn himself into something he wasn't.

Rasseth moved his body away, taking a step forward and fully striding off the ship. His boots crunched against the moist, dead leaves that were scattered on the ground.

He took a deep breath in, the sound becoming static through his helmet, letting the sweet air swell in his lungs and fill it with peace. With a harsh exhale, he expelled all feelings of worry and began heading in the opposite direction the others went.

While he ambled, he attempted to silence his steps like the Knights had done, but it seemed like the more he tried, the brasher his bulky body would be. He eventually gave up on this, letting the expectancy of this mission drive his feet. He was vigilant to listen for anything on this planet that could cause him harm, but yet, the silence hung heavy around him. Thick and unseeing.

Rasseth used his shoulder to push a large branch out of his way, letting it slice through the air behind him, making a harsh whipping sound.

At this point, he had traveled a great distance, only being able to pick up the soundtrack of his own heavy panting in his helmet. Rasseth rested, removing his helmet from his head and clicking it attach to his holster belt. He used his forearm to wipe away the sweat that was spilling down his flushed face, the humidity of the planet causing his clothing underneath his armor to stick to his skin.

He was beginning to grow agitated at the lack of action he had seen. He took a few steps in another direction, about to turn around and head back to the ship when he broke through the tightly wound forest and landed in a small field where a tiny hut sat in the tree line.

Rasseth's eyebrows creased, his eyes narrowing abruptly. He gradually reached behind him, casing his hands around the handle of his glowing war hammer and bringing it in front of him in a defensive stance, the metal clanking against his armor. He walked in careful steps towards it, his mind running through the possibilities of what could be inside when the door swung open and he raised his weapon.

"You should learn how to silence your thoughts. I could hear you for miles away." A thick accented, feminine voice instructed and the owner of it stepped into the setting, mid-day light.

She was _beautiful_. Her looks enchanted him almost immediately, taking hold of his thoughts and holding them hostage. His weapon weakened in his hands, his goal of the day becoming indistinct and disoriented in comparison to her beauty. Her green eyes were ablaze with wrath, them sliding from his weapon, to his bare face, to the black armor he wore. Her beige clothing was loose around her slight frame and her hand twitched, slowly going towards the lightsaber that was attached to her belt.

Rasseth knew that he should strike her before she got the upper hand, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. If anything, the weapon in his hand slid down slightly and he relaxed his arms, letting the top of his war hammer rest against the ground.

The woman pulled out her saber and blue light sprung out, the sound of its energy louder than he had ever imagined. She treaded down from the hut, her bare feet padding against the light dirt. Her short dark hair blew around her face and her mouth were in a thin line of thought.

"You're a Knight." She alleged and he opened his mouth correct her, but only a choking noise came out. "I always thought you were a myth." She began to grind her teeth together and Rasseth could almost see the thoughts as they passed through her mind. Rasseth felt a hand squeeze at his heart, at the sound of her voice. He licked his dry lips. "Have you come to kill me, then?"

_Yes_. Rasseth thought. Yes I have. The man tried to force his body forward, to swing at her with his hefty weapon, to be bathe himself in her blood. However, there was something about her, her body being submerged in light. He could practically taste the static that was emitting between the two and defeated, he let his war hammer clatter to the ground, his hands trembling. Finally, he said, "No."

* * *

_A/N: I'm a bish and completely changed my mind about my Star Wars fic. I'm sorry for those that enjoyed the first chapter of AINETH. Luckily, I am already editing the first ? 4 chapters of this story, so updates should be pretty fast!_

_This one is going to be completely different, but still have some aspects of AINETH, in case you recognize them in future chapters. It will take us a while before we reach the the Force Awakens and this story will most likely veer off into something completely different cause who doesn't like an AU. The next few chapters are going to set the start of my protagonist's life, so I hope you enjoy it!_

_also i know like nothing about the knights of ren, so all of this is completely made up in my mind to the best of my ability. sorry if it's horrendous. _


End file.
